A Holiday in Ransei
by Gemstone Gal
Summary: After Aiko and Akio have conquered Ransei, Christmas comes along. Christmas trees, gifts, surprises, and a little something all happen on that one day. CONTAINS SOME SPOILERS FOR UNCOMPLETED FATE!


**Me: Hello! This is Gemstone Gal, with the promised one-shot for Christmas! :3**

**Akio: No fair! It's Aiko centered.  
**

**Aiko: I like it.  
**

**Aura: That's because it's centered around you. -.-'  
**

**Me: Hehe, ^^' Anyways, I hope you all enjoy it! Oh, and I don't own Pokemon.  
**

* * *

"OKAY! I'm up!" Aiko shouted. She sat up on her bed, and saw Eve and Shiro, her Glaceon and Espeon respectively. Thunder, her shiny Ampharos, walked into her bedroom, with Blitz, her Flareon, and her cousin Aura following. Aura's pokemon were with her, which were Lilac, Sky, Luca, Mystic, Ivy and Alex, which were an Espeon, Shiny Mew, Swanna, Dragonair, Serperior, and Lucario respectively.

"Aiko, it's Christmas. GET OUT OF BED!" The 18, almost 19, year old psychic shouted, using her psychic powers to lift the ice-psychic controller's blankets.

"Yes mom." Aiko said sarcastically. Aura rolled her eyes and teleported out of the room. Aiko got dressed and teleported to the kitchen, scaring Faith, her adopted younger sister.

"HOLY-! Sis! You seriously need to stop doing that!" Faith said, who was eating pancakes.

"Sorry Faith." Aiko said sheepishly. She then saw her brother, with Kuro, Razor, Lemon, Blade and Spark, his Umbreon, Leafeon, Drifblim, Garchomp and Jolteon respectively, walking into the kitchen.

"Hey Akio, have you seen Cotton anywhere?" Aiko asked. Cotton was her Altria, who as a Swablu, accidentally migrated to Ransei and was found by Aiko.

"Nope, she might be taking care of Silver and Gold, though." Akio replied. Silver and Gold were twins, a Shiny Eevee and a Shiny Pichu. They belonged to Aiko and Hanbei.

"Oh yeah! I'll go check!" Aiko said, skating on her signature ice path.

* * *

"There you are!" Aiko said. "Where've you been?"

"Al, altaria." Cotton said. The Altaria had been outside the castle.

"So, you're saying you went to find the presents I had lost? Thanks Cotton!" Aiko smiled brightly. The dragon-flying type beamed from being phrased. "But next time, could you tell me?" Cotton nodded, laughing nervously. She handed her partner the presents, then flew off.

"Everything's here." Aiko said. "Now all I have to do is find a present for Hanbei!"

"No present for me yet?" A voice asked, as a pair of arms hugged her from behind.

"Hanbei!" Aiko said, scolding her boyfriend. "How many times do I have to tell you not to sneak up on me?"

"Hm...maybe a million?" Hanbei said, in a joking tone. Aiko laughed. "So, what's the plan for the party?"

"Well, we're going to give presents after lunch, and then maybe have a pokemon battle, six versus six. Me and Akio are team captains." Aiko said.

"You are going to choose me to be on your team, right?" Hanbei asked.

"If I could pick, I would. But since we're doing a random draw, you might not be picked at all." Aiko replied.  
"Mkay, well, Ruby said she wants me to help her train Candy." Hanbei said, thinking about his cousin. Candy was Ruby's newly evolved Gardevoir.

"Alright, see you later." Aiko said, pecking his cheek. The two went separate ways, and while Aiko was thinking, she had somehow managed to wander back into the kitchen. No one was there anymore. Aiko suddenly had an idea. She got everything she needed, and started making cookies.

* * *

After the cookies had cooled down, Aiko started decorating the sugar cookies she had made. She remembered that Hanbei said he liked sugar cookies the most, especially with yellow decorations.

"Hehe, I thought I smelled something good." Faith said. She had an amazing sense of smell, which could match Aura's sense of taste and hearing.

"Faith, if you eat one, I will personally make sure you get teleported to Dragnor's training place." Aiko threatened. That made Faith freeze.

"Yes ma'am." She said.

"Good girl." Aiko said, petting Faith's dirty blonde hair, as if she was a pet Pokemon. Faith growled at her sister.

* * *

After they had finished lunch, everyone had gathered around the tree.

"Here Oichi." Akio said, handing a present to his girlfriend. Oichi smiled, and she opened the present. It was a pink floral bracelet and pink earrings, which matched the necklace he had gotten her last year.

"Thank you!" Oichi said. The two started talking a bit.

"Here, Aiko." Hanbei said, handing a box to the ice-psychic controller. She opened the box, and gasped. Inside was a heart that had a golden outline, but it wasn't that that made her gasp. It was what was inside the golden outlining. Half the heart was pink, while the other half was icy blue, representing her psychic and ice powers.

"This is the best present ever!" Aiko squealed, her voice high pitched.

"Glad you like it." Hanbei said. Aiko gave him his present, which he ate about a quarter at receiving. Aiko giggled, watching Raichu eat a cookie as well.

* * *

**Me: Merry Christmas to all of you who celebrate it!**

**Aura: You could just say 'Happy Holidays!' :3  
**

**FUN FACT: For those of you who read this and like Metal Fight Beyblade, I started a drabble story for it. (Aiko: SHAMELESS ADVERTISING!)  
**

**QUESTION: What'd _you_ get for Christmas?  
**

**Me: I got white beat, which have such good QUALITY, 50 dollars from Santa, 10 dollars from the tooth fairy since I lost a tooth yesterday, and other stuff. :P  
**

**Aiko: *Snicker* You're STILL losing teeth? XD  
**

**Akio: Be nicer Aiko. You lost your last tooth when you were 16.  
**

**Aiko: Wait...how is that possible if we skipped several years of our life?!  
**

**Me: ._. I dunno...  
**

**Aura: ANYWAYS, I hope you all enjoyed it! :3 See you at the next chapter of Uncompleted Fate!  
**


End file.
